l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiro
Kiro was the personal katana of Lady Shinjo and the Ancestral Sword of the Ki-Rin Clan. Ancestral Sword of the Kirin (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant flavor) Creation The blade was an immense katana with a pommel of polished ivory, a gift from the gypsy Martazera. School & Ancestor Update, p. 29 Others said it was forged in the Burning Sands, the Ujik-Hai leader and Shinjo together, imbued with the magic of Iuchi himself. Vacant Throne, p. 106 Burning Sands After the Ujik-hai tribe were defeated and later befriended Shinjo bequeathed his sword to his chief. It became the symbol of leadership of the Moto and the Khan's weapon, Hidden Emperor, p. 83 When those Ujik-hai who would be known as the Moto Clan were cut off from their eastern cousins in the aftermath of the Battle with the Rocs, one of their number, Moto Sharad, recovered the Kami's weapon. Shinjo Imprisoned When Shinjo was imprisoned by the Lying Darkness the Ki-Rin changed his name to Unicorn and forged a new sword, Hayai. When the Unicorn and the Ujik-Hai parted, Kiro remained with the Ujik-Hai who remained with the Rokugani. It was a symbol that two tribes were still blood, and they would remain tied forever. The Moto who stayed in the Burning Sands kept it for Shinjo to give to her when she was found. Moto Gaheris wielded the sword during Shinjo's return to Rokugan. Ancestral Swords In 1132, Amaterasu ordered her daughter Shinjo to seize all the Ancestral Swords as an act of retribution for the death of Onnotangu. Only Kiro was left in the hands of Gaheris. Hidden Emperor, p. 84 Moto War In the Battle of Twilight Mountains, the last battle of the Moto War, the blade was lost when Gaheris impaled Moto Notu with it. Gaheris left it there in order to save the life of Moto Amadare and could not recover it. After the retreat Notu discovered Fu Leng had lost his faith on the Dark Moto, withdrawing his blessings. The Moto aged rapidly and Notu died in the Shadowlands where Kiro remained for years. Return Kiro remained pure in the Shadowlands for decades. The Free Ogres found the blade and took it to their lair. When they were killed by tainted samurai, their leader - a Moto - recognized the blade and picked it up. The purity of the sword pained him and forced him to take it back into Rokugan. In 1165 Ikoma Gome found a scroll in the Fallen Chrysanthemum Lake stating that a Dark Moto planned to venture through the Shadowlands in an attempt to return the blade to his Clan. Secrets of the Shadowlands, p. 74 The blade was returned to the Unicorn Clan when one of the last Dark Moto gave it to Shinjo Dun. Scenes from the Empire V, by Rusty Priske In 1171 Dun wielded it when he was defending the Kaiu Wall against a relentless oni attack. The Path of the Destroyer, Part 2, by Shawn Carman Known Wielders * Shinjo * Moto Sharad * Moto Gaheris * Un-named tainted Moto * Shinjo Dun External Links * Ancestral Sword of the Kirin (LBS - Shadow of the Tyrant) * Ancestral Sword of the Ki-Rin (Honor's Veil) Category:Nemuranai with Pictures Category:Unicorn Clan Nemuranai Category:Ujik-hai